Loving Lies
by kanatarute05
Summary: Summary: Mikan is a Junior High School Student in Alice Academy. Natsume has taken an interest on her most especially likes her and is willing to do anything for her to be his girlfriend even if it means planning a lie and even if he knows that he's going to hurt her someday. But what will happen when Mikan found out about this? R&R pls...
1. The beginning

**Author's note: Hello! BTW, I'm sorry but Natsume is an OOC read and review still. :)**

* * *

**Summary: Mikan is a Junior High School Student in Alice Academy. Natsume has taken an interest on her most especially likes her and is willing to do anything for her to be his girlfriend even if it means planning a lie and even if he knows that he's going to hurt her someday. But what will happen when Mikan found out about this? R&R pls...**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and a beautiful brunette was heading back to their house, well, her house to be precise because her mother, which is her only parent, is working overseas as an employee in a huge company in Tokyo. She lives in Okinawa and she have a best friend named Hotaru Imai. They're really the exact opposites. While she was on her way, she bumped into something, more like someone, causing her to lose her balance but luckily the something rather someone caught her and by the time she looked up, she saw a guy with the most beautiful and tantalizing crimson eyes she have never seen before. Mikan blushed but she realized what their position is. He was supporting her by holding her waist and Mikan's two hands were at his shoulder. They were lost in each others' eyes but then they were snapped by a little girl who looks exactly like him. They stood up properly.

"U-hh I'm sorry"was all she could say but the guy look somewhat familiar to her. The girl named Mikan, she's a Junior high school student in Alice Academy. The guy she had bumped into named Natsume Hyuuga, he's very popular especially among girls but Mikan is not interested at all because she has her own world.

"Hn."he simply said without emotions but deep inside he's smiling. Natsume likes Mikan and he knows her. He's just watching her from afar. He likes her because she's the only girl who didn't drool over him and because in everyday that he's watching her, he learned that she's beautiful inside and out.

"Uhmm...Excuse me but are you Mikan-chan Sakura?"she curiously asked while pointing at Mikan.

"Uhmm..y-yeah, who are you and why do you know my name?"Mikan asked.

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself. By the way I'm Aoi Hyuuga and I know your name because Nii-chan likes-"before she could even finished what she's going to say, Natsume covered her mouth to stop her from blurting out something.

"Don't mind this little girl here. She's just going to say that she knows you because I'm studying at Alice Academy and you're also studying there, right?"he reasoned out but it was just a lie.

"Yes I am."she cheerfully replied. "By the way, may i know your name?"she asked while smiling at Natsume.

"I'm Hyuuga"he said.

"Nice meeting you Natsume"she cheerfully said again while smiling and Natsume nodded.

Then a woman in her early 40's interrupted them.

"Oh, are you Mikan-chan?" she asked while giving her a smile.

"Yes I am"she replied.

"Great. By the way, I'm Kaoru Hyuuga, mother of the these two here."she said introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Hyuuga-san"she said then Kaoru nooded while grinning.

"What do you want with me Hyuuga-san?"she politely asked.

"Well, let's get this stright"she started. "Well, your mother is working in a company in Tokyo, right?"she said and this time Mikan sighed.

"Uhmm, Mikan-chan, your mother run away from the company, which we own by the way, leaving some financial problems there so I'm wondering if she's here?"she asked

"I-I'm sorry for what my mother did but sadly she's not here and she haven't call me yet this day. How much is my mother's dept anyway?"she apologetically said and asked. Kaoru holding some papers and gave it to her. Mikan was shocked by what the document imply. Her mother have a very huge amount of dept to pay for but she just left it unsettled. Mikan have a determined look on her face and said...

"I will pay for my mother's depth by working for you Kaoru-san"she's really determine to sacrifice for her mother.

"Ok then Mikan-chan, if that's what you want but are you sure."Kaoru asked and she nodded.


	2. Dream of the Past

Mikan will start her work tomorrow and she can't stop thinking of what should be the reason why her mother did such things to the Hyuugas and to her. Suddenly her thoughts were drifted on Natsume.

_'Why does he really look familiar to me?Is it just because he's studying at the same school I am in?' _she kept on thinking and she didn't notice that she fell asleep.

On Mikan's dream:

_'A 7 year old girl with an auburn hair is playing with her 7 year old guy friend with red eyes and raven hair. The girl will leave any moment because her family is going to live on a different place far from her friends so they kept on playing when suddenly the girl was being called by her mother._

_"Sweetie, we're going to leave now so say goodbye to Nat-chan" her mother shouted._

_"Okay Mom, I'm coming"she replied shouting._

_"I guess this is a goodbye then Mi-chi"her guy friend said with a sad face.  
They hugged each other for goodbyes but suddenly the little girl whispered something to the guy:_

_**"Someday, I'll come for you and we're going to live happily again Nat-chan"**__ then tears of sadness fell from both of their eyes._

_And the boy said:_

**_"I will wait for that day to come Mi-chi". _**_he said while tears continued to fall as well as Mikan's._**_  
_**_They hugged each other tighter but they have to let go soon.'_

Mikan woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. Today is the day she's going to start her work and live in a different place because Kaoru suggested her to live there with them.

Then, she remembered about her dream.

_'Who is that boy?'_

* * *

**Author's note: Here's the second chappie.. **

**pls.. leave some review(s)**


	3. Moving in a new place

**Author's note: Hello! BTW, I'm sorry but Natsume is an OOC read and review still. :)**

* * *

**Summary: Mikan is a Junior High School Student in Alice Academy. Natsume has taken an interest on her most especially likes her and is willing to do anything for her to be his girlfriend even if it means planning a lie and even if he knows that he's going to hurt her someday. But what will happen when Mikan found out about this? R&R pls...**

* * *

Mikan prepared herself. She was waiting for Natsume in her door to pick her up as Kaoru said. Then, a red station wagon stop in front of her. She quickly saw who the driver was. It was Natsume. Natsume carried her luggage and put it at the trunk . He also opened the door for her.

They ride will be almost 2 hours so Mikan decided to take a nap. The travel ended and Natsume wake her up as the gate opened. He stopped the engine and open the door for her.

They entered the house and Mkan was awed because it was not only a house it was a mansion!

"Natsume, you never told me that you were this rich and your house could be this big!"she said to

Natsume without taking her eyes off of the mansion.

"You never asked"he simply replied and put her luggage down.

They were greeted by Aoi, Kaoru and some maids and servant of the Hyuugas.

"Welcome Mikan-chan"aoi cheered. Mikan smiled at her cheerfullness.

"Welcome to our house Mikan-chan"Kaoru welcomed and she nodded and smiled at the welcomes she's receiving even if she will just be also a worker here.

"Okay Megumi-chan, please guide her to her room."Kaoru instructed then a girl with long black hair and green eyes walked towards her and grabbed her luggage. She guided her at her room. When they reached their destination, Megumi put her luggage down and told her that it's her room.

She opened the door on;y to see a very girlish room. The walls are painted in pink and the bedsheets are all fuchsia pink in color. She have her own bathroom and has a complete furniture. It is located at left side of the mansion near the maid's quarters area.

Natsume's room is located at the right side of the mansion near Aoi's room. It is all in black and white colors.

Aoi's room is located at the right side of the mansion at the right side of Natsume's and the left side of her mom's and dad's room. It is all in purple and pink colors.

Kaoru's and Ioran's, father of Aoi and Natsume, room is loacated at the tight side of the mansion at the right side of Aoi's room and left side of the Master's bedroom.

* * *

**That's the third chapter..**

**pls read and review... :)**


End file.
